Ito Suzuno
Ito Suzuno is a 14-year old, cool-style 8th-grade girl. She can feel the "heat" of music. Appearance Ito takes on a boyish appearance with sharp, green eyes and short, dark purple hair, the light purple color on her fringe seems to be dyed. Her style of clothing is something cool and she normally wears purple. Personality Ito is an honest and straight-forward girl. She prefers to take her band issues more seriously than her work at Prism Stone, but this changes throughout the series. She also doesn't socialize with people either and hates it when they call her by her first name, although she gradually starts to get used to it. Ito used to lack motivation in improving making Prism Stone and performing in Prism Shows. After the Dreaming Session, Ito started to be more like a teammate with Naru and Ann, and started to take Prism Shows more seriously, especially since she lost to a constantly hesitant Otoha Takanashi. Though she is always saying her thoughts, there are times when she doesn't say anything if she needed to complain. Whenever she doesn't want to do something that Naru, Ann, or anyone else asks, they end up dragging her along with it anyway. History When Ito was younger, her family used to be together before her mother, Tsuru Suzuno, and her younger brother, Yū Suzuno, moved to Hokkaido. It was also noted that her father's guitar was never touched by Ito because he wouldn't allow it. Ito suggested that the whole family should make a band with Gen on the guitar, Tsuru on the keyboard, Ito on vocals and her brother Yū on castanets; her mother suggested that their band name would be Crossroads and Ito was very happy with the idea. Soon, her father ended up in hospital most likely from a car accident. They told them that her father might not be able to play the guitar anymore. When she and her mother separated, Ito was about to go with her mother, but she insisted on staying with her father. In the end, her mother left her a rainbow-striped handkerchief holding a purple Prism Stone and left for Hokkaido. After that, her father sold his guitar, and Ito is working for money to pay for the guitar believing that it would bring her family back together. When Ito arrives to her class late, she immediately leaves after being reminded about the work experience program when she is called 'Ito-san' by Ms. Umeda. She ends up lying down on the roof of her school for a while and jumps down as soon as a purple egg printed with hearts tried hard to egg up. That evening, she puts on make up to play with a band and decides to use a purple Prism Stone to play as an alternative for a guitar pick; she also blushes after her father praised her playing. As she also happened to see a strange middle school girl during her performance, she asks her father who tells her that no such person came in. After the performance, Ito runs out and a boy runs past her apologizing to her. She soon sees Naru Ayase who greets her, but she ignores her and walks to visit a music shop. There Ito asks about a certain guitar that was used by Gen Suzuno, her father and famous musician who stopped playing after an accident. From then, Ito begs the owner sell the guitar to her once she finds the money, and the owner agrees as it doesn't seem to be selling anytime soon. When she walks out, she see a purple penguin who clings to her. Ito flicks it off her and as it cries, Ito allows it to follow her. The following morning at school, Naru along with Ann Fukuhara asks her to join Prism Stone as a make up manager as Naru witnessed her make up the night before. Though at first Ito declines, she gives in to the purple penguin, and the other Pair Friends, deciding to join in order to get paid. After being interviewed by the owner that night, she is asked to perform a Prism Show as the final evaluation. As she doesn't want to use the purple Prism Stone she'd been holding, revealed to have been given by her mother, Ito uses a Prism Stone the same purple penguin turns into. When she arrives on stage, Ann comments that her moves are spicy. She performs Cool Splash and then the same purple penguin flies off and transforms into a keyboard. Ito proceeds by using the keyboard to perform the mysterious Prism Live and finishes with Jewel Spin Cross. At the same time, the girl Ito saw at her performance named Rinne comes out claiming she could hear the music of rainbows. Afterwards she is given her Prism Stone trunk and Smart Pod Touch as she is congratulated for passing the audition. As the penguin clings to her, Ann suggests the same Cross-Don which Ito rejects and decides to name it Coolun. When they start to get friendly, Ito immediately makes clear that she has no intention of being friends with the other two. Image Songs *BT37.5 Prism Jumps Ito is capable of pulling a full Prism Show, and visibly has more experience than Naru. Right now, Ito can only do 3 jumps while Naru can do 4 jumps. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Movie Heroes